


I told you so

by greeneyess



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gen, friends - Freeform, fun night, girls night, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess
Summary: Girls have night out and have a great time, until something happens on the way out of the club....
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I told you so

**Author's Note:**

> Soo hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm a little excited lol ;) sorry if I’m doing this wrong but english is not my first language, so I hope it will work.  
> If you like this or not leave a comment and let me know ;)  
> I’m gonna try to write some fics about my favourite ship atm #brettsey and keep myself busy until January 6.  
> Hope you all enjoy it and like it!

Sylvie was planning to have a “Girls only” night now for a few weeks. Usually it was Foster and Kidd who were planning this kind of stuff and they always had to convince Sylvie that she needed to come with them, but this time Sylvie planned everything, she really needed this. Her girls were more than ready for this.

* * *

It was Friday and they had an early shift this morning so Sylvie was really excited about tonight ‘cause “Girls only” night was finally happening! She woke up before Matt and he was still sleeping like a baby, he was really cute while he was sleeping she thought to herself. She was starting to get ready for shift and checked if everything was ok for tonight. She already picked up an outfit and had everything in her mind.

Matt woke up and looked at her with a smile. She looked so excited and he hasn’t seen her for a while like this especially before an early morning shit. He knew the reason and was really happy because she was so happy.  
She looked at him and saw that he was awake.

“You’re an early bird this morning.” He said as he was looking at her with his warm smile and deep blue eyes. “I’ve never seen you this happy before early morning shift, especially when I know that you get up hardly in the morning when I’m trying to get you every time out of bed and make you getting ready for shift.” He smirked as he was saying that to her.

“Well good morning to you too”, she said with a smile, “you know that today is Friday and that this is my first time that I’ve planned a “Girls only” night and I’m kind of really excited about it! “ She lay on the bed and kissed him quickly and said: “Now get up and get ready, because we have 45 minutes before shift starts Captain!”

“OK, I’ll be quick don’t worry!” He said with a little smirk and kissed her back. “But just one more thing, I know how you get on your girls night, and I really like it but please be more careful tonight then last time.” Last time she got super drunk, (and he likes when she gets drunk because she is very cute and adorable) and she was dancing on top of the table and she fell and almost break her arm but everything worked fine.They even have that video because Foster her very great friend managed to film that while she was also super drunk. He remembered that and held himself from hard laughing.

She remembered that too and started to laugh hard and said “OH GOD please don’t remind me of that, it’s really embarrassing! And don’t worry I’ll be fine.You’re not gonna have to tell me - “I told you so”- and all that stuff.” She said with a little smile.

“Hope so.” He mumbled and started to get ready for shift.

* * *

They managed to get to the firehouse just in time. Everyone was having breakfast, and it was Cruz’s time for his “famous” pancakes. When she got inside she immediately was looking for Kidd and Foster, Gallo told her that they were in the locker room, so she went there and Matt went to get some pancakes before they’re gone.

She came to the locker room and saw Kidd and Foster as they were getting ready for shift. She started to talk about tonight before they even got a chance to say “Good morning” or “Hi”.

“So guys are you excited for tonight?!” Sylvie said as she was really excited and actually might die from excitement.

“Good to see you too.” Kidd said sarcastically.

“And good morning my favourite partner in the world, I’m doing great, how about you?” Foster said as she was looking at her with her half serious face.

“Okay, fine, good morning everyone, how are you all doing, I hope you’re guys okay, ‘cause I’m great and super excited for tonight!” Sylvie said with a big smile on her face, from ear to ear.

“We can see that, and yeah we’re excited to, ‘cause it’s been a long since we had our “Girls only'' night.” Kidd said smiling at Brett. And then she also remembered the last time when Sylvie fell off that table and started to laugh hard. Sylvie realized what she is laughing about.

“Are you ready to fall on your ass again and have many many drinks, that’s why you’re super excited about?” Foster said as she was also laughing hard with Kidd at Sylvie.

“Okay, okay laugh at me again about that stupid night, and so remember why I fell, because somebody, I really don’t know who”, she said sarcastically, “forced me to took al those tequila shots all night along?” Ofcourse it was Kidd and Foster, who always do that kind of stuff with Sylvie when it comes to drinking.  
“Okay if we’re over laughing and making jokes on me can we please get back to the subject, before the first bells go off?” Sylvie said.

“Alright, shoot!” Kidd said and focused on Brett.

“So I’ve planned everything. First we will do some shots at Molly’s and get ready for the club, then we’ll go to that new dancing club and ofc. have some more shots and dance all night and have super fun, until we’re drunk like never before, deal? And make sure that no one this time fell on their ass.” She laughed and looked at them curiously.

“Sounds like a plan!” Kidd said with a smirk.

“You got it partner!” Foster laughed and gave them a high five.

* * *

While they were having plans for tonight, Matt was sitting in the common room and enjoying some time before the bells went off. Severide sat next to him. “Soo big plans for girls tonight, huh?” He said with a little smirk on his face.

“Yeah, looks like it. Brett couldn’t stop talking about it for the past few weeks. She is really excited about it, and she planned everything by herself.” He said while he remembered how she looked this morning.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed it when I was passing the locker room, they were talking about some new dancing club or something, talking about getting really drunk tonight,” he laughed and said “hope nobody brokes anything tonight.” He said with a smirk. Ofcourse everybody knew about Sylvie and her little accident.

Matt laughed at that and said “yeah, I hope so too.” Really hopes that he gets his girlfriend back in one piece.

* * *

Rest of the shift ended with a couple of calls but nothing serious. They all packed up and went home after shift.

Brett and Casey got home and had some lunch but she really couldn’t eat that much so she just hurried up and took a shower so she can get ready for tonight.  
She finished the bath and looked at her outfit for tonight. It was a black dress that she just bought with open back and it was short and tight. It looked really hot, and Matt totally agreed with that. He was taking a nap while she was dressing. When he woke up he opened his eyes and she was standing in front of a mirror and finishing her makeup, hair and putting on some earrings. Her hair was pulled up in a nice ponytail so her back was fully able to see. It was really hot, he thought to himself. Well for him she always was hot, sexy and beautiful but tonight she was shining.

“WOW, babe you look great, just WOW.” He said while he was looking at her carefully with his cute blue eyes.  
She turned around to him and smiled with a smirk.

“You really think so?” She said.  
Hell, of course he does!

“I know soo babe, I mean just look at you, hottest girl in the world, and I’m the luckiest guy, ‘cause you’re my girl.” He said while he was just looking at her and started to think how she even looks better without that black little dress that fits her perfectly.

She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek, and ran her hand through his hair and said to him: “Well thank you, and I’m the luckiest girl, ‘cause you’re my boyfriend.” She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

“Oh God I really wish you didn’t have to go now, ‘cause you really look pretty damn good in that dress, and I’ve missed you the whole day”. He said with a smirk and looked at her eyes teasingly.

“Well I’m not gonna say I’m sorry that I’m going, but I would also love to stay with you here, but babe sorry it’s not gonna happen now even if you look at me like that with your stupidly beautiful blue eyes and that sexy look on your face.But maybe I’ll save some energy for you at the end of the night.” She said with a smirk and winked at him. “Are you going to Molly’s tonight, cause we’ll stop there first for some shots?”

“Yeah I’ll be there with Severide and other guys.” He said. “I’ll drive you there to meet with the girls.”

“Deal.” She said.

* * *

They arrived at Molly’s and Kidd and Foster were already there doing some shots.

“There you are love birds! Did you try to steal our girl tonight Casey?” Kidd said with a serious look and smirk.

“Wouldn’t dare, she is all yours tonight, even if I would love to keep her to myself, but here you go.” He said and kissed his girl quickly on the cheek.

“Yeah we know you can’t stay without her at night, but we’ll give you back in one piece, don’t worry.” Foster said with a smirk.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.” Casey said and laughed at them. “Just be careful and don’t break your arms or legs.” They all laughed and girls started to have some shots before they left for the club.

“Okay be safe and have fun, and drink a lot.” Severide said with a smile and kissed Kidd before they left.

* * *

They get in the club and find a table close to the bar. The drinks were coming and going. Girls danced a lot and had a great time. Finally it was time for some tequila shots and Sylvie gave them the look before they started.

“What?” Kidd asked with a weird smile. “Just don’t get on the table and everything will be just great, okay?”

“Yeah partner, you got this! I trust you!” They all laughed as they began doing tequila shots.

Everything was going fine, Sylvie was sending Casey a lot of pics and videos, and they had a great time. They managed to do shots without anyone getting on the table and falling on their asses. It was 2 am and girls decided that it was time for them to leave the club and head back to Molly’s. They were tired and drunk and happy because they didn’t break anything and it was a really great night.  
Just when they thought that everything would end great, Sylvie suddenly felt dizzy and somehow managed to trip over a stair and she fell on her ass (again). Kidd and Foster started to laugh so hard and Sylvie ‘cause it was really funny and they were really drunk.

“Damn girl, you OK?” Kidd said while she was still laughing so hard that her stomach started to hurt really bad.

“OMG partner, not again?! I need to record this, sorry it’s just too funny to be true!” Foster said as she was also laughing really hard.

“Ouhh guys, why does this always happen to me? I mean look at me, I'm a PIC and I can’t even walk normally when I’m drunk. Life is so unfair.” She said while she was laughing too at herself. “I don’t think I broke something, but my ankle hurts really bad.”

“Come on, let’s get you up and to the hospital just to make sure your ankle is fine.” Kidd said, Foster and her helped her to get up and they sat in the car as they Uber arrived.

* * *

After hospital they got to the Molly’s again and they were ready to face the guys after their “Girls only” night. Well Sylvie was ready to face with Matt, after he warned her to be careful. Everything was fine with her leg but she just couldn’t stand normally on it, it hurt a little bit.

“Here they come, what’s up ladies, how was your night, did you have fun?” Herrmann smiled and said as they got in.

“Well it was some funny fun.” Kidd said with a half smirk looking at Sylvie. She couldn’t walk on her own so they helped her.

Matt looked at Sylvie and realized that something was wrong with her and then looked at her leg and saw that she barely could stand on it.  
“Babe, what a hell happened, you okay?” He said with a worried look and kissed her on the head.

“Go on, you can say - “I told you so” - and all that other stuff. I screwed up again, but this time I didn’t fall off a table, but I did on my way to exit. But I’m fine, nothing is broken, just my ankle hurts a little. Don’t worry”. She said with a sad look in her eyes.

“Well, not that I didn’t, but I did tell you so, but I’m just glad that you’re okay. And now this night is over and I’m taking you home so you can take some rest and sleep, you need it, I can see in your eyes.” He said, smiling softly at her and then he kissed her before they left.

“Damn Brett, you really can’t stay out of trouble, can’t you? And I always thought that Stella is the one who is trouble.” Severide said while he was laughing his ass off.  
Stella punched him in his stomach to make him stop but he just couldn’t.

“Thanks a lot Kelly for your support.” Sylvie said with a little smile but it was obvious that she was really embarrassed.

“And I will make sure that everyone gets that little video that I filmed on our way out.” Foster said before she started to laugh hard.

“What video?” Casey asked curiously. “Did you manage to record her again?” He asked as he hardly tried not to laugh at his girlfriend.

“Yeah, I did something like that again, oups. That’s what best friends are for, right?” Foster said as she was smiling friendly at Brett.

“Well, I’m glad that my friends always have my back, it’s good to know. And yes Matt, my dear friend Emily Foster managed to do that AGAIN.” Sylvie said while she was looking at Kidd and Foster and then shared a serious look with Foster. But she wasn’t mad at her, how could she be, she was laughing at herself too.

“I can’t wait to see that video, it must be some piece of work!” Severide said as he couldn’t wait to see it already.

Casey was laughing too, but was also sad that his girlfriend got herself in trouble again. They all watched the video and laughed hard and saw how she is such a dork in the video. Drunk Sylvie Brett was hell of fun and really cute!

“Okay guys, good night to you all, see you next shift.” Casey said as he held her arm and they left the bar.

* * *

They got home and got dressed for bed. He hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head and she felt safe and peaceful in his arms.

“Sorry I couldn’t keep my promise for the end of the night”. Sylvie said.

“What promise?” He asked curiously.

“Well I said I’ll save some energy for you at the end of the night, but I blew up everything.” She said with a smirk and looked at him like a little puppy.

“Oh that, yeah too shame, but we’ll have plenty of time for that, don’t worry.” He said with a sexy look that he always has when he thinks dirty about her and kissed her before they fell in sleep.


End file.
